Build talk:Me/any Psychic Distraction Mesmer
Ready for testing/rating/discussion. Dean 20:58, 9 September 2007 (CEST) This can already be found in the Legoway article, does it really need a build page of its own?--Goldenstar 22:21, 9 September 2007 (CEST) I feel it does, only becuase it is such a popular build, it is more accessible this way, and it can be used outside of Legoway. Dean 23:44, 9 September 2007 (CEST) For varients possible list changing to monk secondary and bringing res chant for a hard rez.P C Gamer 01:56, 14 September 2007 (CEST) K sounds good Dean 05:03, 14 September 2007 (CEST) Removed GvG tag. PD is purely for ha good to interupt ghosts(or rez signets in arena's), normally you'd be better off with MoR + Power leak in gvg. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:30, 14 September 2007 (CEST) :2nd note, why do you think readem created it. Q Q i did so removed that note. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:31, 14 September 2007 (CEST) Now I'm no expert at HA (I can't stand it infact), but why not channeling? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:52, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Becuase, this is a standard Mesmer build in the meta game right now. Besides, channeling is almost never used on Memsers. Its use is mainly on Monks. Check any other PvP Mesmer build to see if they have Channeling as a energy skill, and I'm almost positive that NONE of them do. Shame and Power Drain are perfect skills for energy management. If you cant handle interrupting to get energy, then you shouldnt be a Mes. PLUS, you've got Drain Enchantment, which is one of the best energy management skills in the Memser line. Channeling is jsut subpar compared to those skills, especially with the abundance of Monks in HA. Dean 06:21, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :My reasoning for Channeling was the awful positioning usually practiced by HA'ers and that it's passive e-manage. It can help keep PD running longer instead of waiting for Drain Ench to hop into effect but whatever. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:26, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::Sure, its passive E-management, but in my experience as an HAer, i usually find myself in the midline, and not close to any enemies in particular. Most of the high end teams will not use Channeling as such. The problem with Channeling if you have it up indefinetally, is that it can be shattered by another Memser, which makes you more vulnerable in the midline and takes your Monk's eyes off of the frontline to see what is going on with you. Dean 16:06, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::Inspired enchantment @ monk's channeling. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:54, 9 January 2008 (EST) i agree with Goldenstar its already on wiki... why bother ?? 工山 口九 任 12:04, 9 January 2008 (EST) :Wut? - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 04:47, 20 January 2008 (EST) This is too lolfun in RA to not warrant an RA tag tbh. It's also rather effective. - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 10:58, 17 February 2008 (EST) I obviously created legoway. gz unexist. give credit where it is due. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 00:36, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Tags Put it on RA TA and anything else. Works very effective, universal screw u upper--Relyk 22:42, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Legoway Is no longer on the wiki, and thus referencing it is kind of pointless in the build. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 17:58, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :It is, it just have been moved to Build:Team - HA Dual Warrior. ~ ĐONT TALK 21:06, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Updating the bar It's slightly out of date, gonna change it to the standard--Golden19pxStar 00:00, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Thanks for the update, it hasnt had it in a while, and i havent been keeping up with it much. [[User:Dean Harper| Dean]]( ) 13:20, 13 August 2008 (EDT) Rend.. Not essential.. Optional Massive 10:05, 21 November 2008 (EST) :You're completely wrong, rend is the standard for PD mesmers in tombs, with res sig sometimes dropped for profane. I'm putting it back in an moving it back to Me/N, since you obviously don't have a clue massive.--Golden19pxStar 15:52, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::Urg having a build that works anywhere for one place is bad, unless people are too stupid to bring rend?--ShadowRelyk 11:21, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::I herd ppl SOMETIMEs brought a /Rt for rez, when they had some Rend another place, still think it should be Me/any Massive 12:35, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::9/10 teams run rend on their mesmer, so it should be with rend on this page. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 12:40, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::Bad logic is bad. However, the conclusion is correct. -- Armond Warblade 12:45, 2 December 2008 (EST) Radiant runes? Pdrain all night, baby. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:18, 2 December 2008 (EST) Rend or Drain Ench? what do you think? --Mel Ve Let 20:56, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Rend because, well, it's fucking Rend. 21:34, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_HA_Balanced_PnH maybe i'm blind...but can you tell where rend is? --Mel Ve Let 11:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::yeah...that doesn't have rend cause it's a Me/Rt. For a hard res. For resurrecting fallen allies. After they die. Got it? :D ~ Big sysop 11:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::That's why I deleted it ;) --Mel Ve Let 11:41, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I lol'd. If Big hadn't pointed it out, it's also 1 bar up. It's just a matter of circumstance. Generally, Rend is going to kick the ass of everything else. Rather, it will when on a mesmer with FC becoz the nerf. 08:11, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Drain vs inspired I like drain b/c it's more energy return and you can 40/40 it but i know people run inspired too. Make it optional?--TahiriVeila 01:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :channeling ends up being way more energy, plus if you're pd locked you can still use it (usually while rupting ghostlies repeatedly, and not running out of energy), its what 90% of mesmers run. some just run rend over both of them +pdrain. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 01:25, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol Kanye West